Holes Inside
by fortheloveofbrittana
Summary: Brittany tells Santana how she feels. Similar to songbird but from Brittanys perspective.


Santana was sitting in the bathroom crying, she felt like everything was going wrong. She didn't want to be dating Karofsky, she should have gone on Brittany's web-show and accepted her prom proposal. Admitting to the world how much she loved Brittany couldn't possibly feel any worse than this. It was like picking a lesser of two evils, either she get's to be with the love of her life and be tormented by everyone in school or she hates herself for causing Brittany pain but to everyone else she's the same head bitch, Santana. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have her happy ending?

Santana wiped away her tears and splashed cold water on her face, she couldn't let anyone see her like this, especially Brittany. She reapplied a layer of eyeliner and mascara before tightening her ponytail and heading to free period, where she knew Brittany would be waiting. Before she could get down the hallway she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Brittany's name appear on her screen.

**Britt :) - Come to the choir room, hurry!**

It was strange for Brittany to use her phone during a school day, after she got caught playing Angry birds and had it taken away she'd learned to be more careful. Santana thought something might be wrong so she ran as quickly as she could down the hallway and to the choir room. She walked inside and found it empty. She pulled her phone back out to text Brittany when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Brittany stood there, with that adoring look on her face and Santana couldn't help but smile back. Seeing Brittany's shining face almost made her pain go away, almost. Brittany closed the door and locked it and led Santana over to a chair.

"What's this about Brit?" Santana questioned, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She took note of how Brittany's eyes followed her action and it made her stomach do flips.

'Just sit here. Now I don't want you to say anything until i'm done, okay?" Brittany took a stool and placed it directly in front of Santana and sat down. She gave the girl a look as if she were waiting for a verbal okay regarding her demand.

"Brit i dont-" Santana was cut off

"Just please, promise me?"

"Okay" Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand.

"You are so special to me Santana, I love you more than i've ever loved anyone and i know this is really confusing for you but i want you to know that it's not for me. I love you in a way that i love sunshine. You brighten up my life and keep me warm inside. I can't grow without you and i don't want to live in darkness, it's scary."

Santana chuckled at the analogy but understood where Brittany was coming from. Her heart ached for the Blonde. It was so easy for her to pour her heart out and not care what anyone else thought. Santana envied Brittany for many things but this was at the top of the list.

"I know words aren't exactly my strength so i picked a song that would help explain what i want to say, so all you have to do is listen, okay?"

Santana nodded and shuddered at the loss of contact when Brittany pulled her hand away.

**_When all that you've tried, leaves nothing but holes inside,_**

** _It seems like you're wired, to stay here held in time,_ **

**_Cos nothing seems to change, oh no._ _No nothing's gonna change, at all._ **

**_I can see it in your face, the hope has gone astray._**

Tears were already forming in Santana's eyes and Brittany hadn't even been singing for 30 seconds yet. Santana knew this song, she knew exactly why Brittany had picked it.

**_Your feet are stuck, no they cannot move,_**

** _Don't tell me that they're glued,_ _Yeh they're far from._**

** _At home, at ease but give sometime to breathe_**

Brittany was now sitting inches away from Santana, she had grabbed her hand for a second time and was now singing directly at her, making sure not to break eye contact.

** _When nothing seems to change, oh no._ _No nothing's gonna change,_**

**_ at all._ _I can see it in your face, the hope has gone away._ **

**_But if you hold tight, shadows will be lost in the light._ **

**_Oh cos sometimes, fate and your dreams will collide._ **

**_So don't walk away from me,_ **

**_Don't walk away from me,_ _Don't walk away from me._**

It was like Brittany was begging Santana by song. Sure, Santana knew Brittany was hurt but she didn't know she was scared. _How could she think i'd leave her ? _Santana asked herself. She needed to tell her, reassure her that she loved her back, just as much if not more.

**_But everthing will be ok,_ _I know that it's so easy to say,_ **

**_But the pain inside will fade,_ _Please tell me that you'll stay._ **

**_If we hold tight, shadows will be lost in the light._ **

**_Oh cos sometimes, fate and your dreams can collide._ **

**_So don't walk away from me,_ **

**_Don't walk away from me,_ _Don't walk away from me._**

Brittany's voice had cracked on the last line of the song and her eyes glistened over with tears. Santana pulled her onto her lap and held on tight.

"Brittany, i love you. I'm not going anywhere i promise. I'm not walking away." Santana held on to Brittany as if her life depended on it. She had never loved someone so much in her entire life.

Brittany held onto Santana just as tight and smiled into her embrace.

"I'd follow you even if you did. I'd follow you anywhere" With that Santana reached for the blondes face and kissed her lips, trying to convey all the love she had built up inside her into that kiss. Brittany was perfect, she'd never find anyone better and she didn't care about what people thought anymore.

"Brittany, will you be my girlfriend? Like officially." Santana smiled and for the first time in months she didn't have an ounce of doubt in her mind or a twinge of pain in her heart.

"San, I've been your girlfriend for years."

Santana kissed Brittany one more time before they had to leave for their next class. They walked out of the choir room together with their hands intertwined. No more pinkies, no more secrets. This was a love for the record books and Santana was going to make sure everyone knew about it


End file.
